Prince of the Olympians
by fanficwriter654
Summary: what happens when sally throws a day old percy from a window and poseidon finds him? What will the other gods say when they find out about him? Will they love him or hate him?  I do not own percy  jackson.
1. Chapter 1

_PRINCE OF OLYMPUS_

_5 years earlier_

_Poseidon (POV)_

_It was a chilly night with snow slowly drifting to the ground. Poseidon was walking to the Olympus for the winter solcolstie. HE was walking past the building where his less than a day old son was was was. He was immensely Oh forget it I'm not dealing with this any more!" Poseidon heard a window open and someone threw something out the window. Poseidon watched as the … bundle, he guessed …...came down from a 23-story window. It landed with a sicking thud on the street. Poseidon slowly crept up to it. His eyes proud of his new son and could not wait until he turned 12 to go to the camp. Zeus and Hades must not know of him until then but Poseidon would worry about that when it came up. Poseidon having excellent hearing, ry? nearly popped out of his head at what he saw and then heard. A baby had been throw from the window. The baby, who must have sensed someone, was near let out a wail. Poseidon heard a woman scream, "Just shut up you stupid baby! When do you ever stop picked it up and the baby screamed louder. 'Must be some broken bones,' thought Poseidon. He took a closer look at the baby. It was a boy, had dark messy hair that never stayed flat, kind of like his. However, his eyes are what shocked Poseidon. When the baby boy's eyes opened, they were a shocking sea green. This was Poseidon's son, Peruses Poseidon Jackson._

_1 hour later._

_Poseidon (POV)_

_After I had taken care of Sally for throwing our son out a window and almost killing him, I headed to Olympus. I headed to Apollo's room without any body catching me. I knocked on Apollo's door and he answer it his expression went from confused to understanding when he saw what was in my arms. "So, who my patient today, and what happened?" he asked me after finally getting me in his room and a good look at Percy._

"_Well this is my day old son, Percy, and his mother threw him out of a 23 story window." Apollo looked shocked. "Would you please heal him? I am going to take him to the meeting. "I asked. Apollo looked shocked but said yes and hurried to fix Percy up. _

_It turned out Percy had bruised all his bones, and had broken an arm. However, Apollo was able to get him fixed up. You could tell as soon as Apollo's magic began working, because Percy visible relaxed and started to go to sleep. "So Uncle P how exactly do you plan to keep him without Zeus killing him?" Apollo asked me quietly. I thought about this. "Hopefully Zeus will decide that he likes Percy and wont kill him. Zeus may seem tough but he does have a soft heart. I am confident that Zeus will warm up to him eventually." Apollo's eyes glazed over, which meant he was getting a vision. He stayed like that for a few minutes, and then he came out of that trance._

"_Number 1 you'll be surprised at how the others act toward him. Number 2 Zeus will not kill him. Number 3 I'm getting an Iris-Message in a few seconds, so I suggest you get out of here." I nodded quickly, seeing that the Iris- Message was forming already, and teleported to my temple. Percy's chin started to quiver and I knew that meant he was going to cry soon. I made a bottle appear, but something else appeared. Ann Marie the goddess of children.*" I sensed there was a child on Olympus and came to find out who it was." She held out her arms, realizing she wanted to hold Percy I carefully put him in his arms. "Could you tell me about his past?" I asked._

_Ann Marie nodded and stilled for a moment. "Well there's not much seeing as how he is a day old but what he has experienced is tragic. His mother almost gave him brain damage from hitting him on the head, not to mention he is a drug baby. Umm other than throwing him from the window I can't see much more, meaning he was unconscious or asleep." I nodded my thanks, and an Iris-Message appeared beside me. "Uncle P you need to get here right now." No other than Apollo said. I nodded, sighed and transported myself to my throne. _


	2. Chapter 2

" _Stop it and pay attention Seaweed Brain!" Athena yelled at me. But I knew she wasn't really mad at me because she called me Seaweed Brain. See my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.( That's why Athena calls me seaweed brain and also I don't pay attention much when she is teaching me.) When I was just born my mom threw me from a window and Poseidon found me and ever since I have lived on Olympus. It is pretty fun growing up on Olympus and you have the biggest parties ever. Speaking of parties today is my birthday and I am having a huge party after Athena's lesson. You know speaking of Athena,_

" _Percy are you even paying attention? I know your excited about your party but that's no excuse not to learn!" Uh-oh. Somebody is in trouble and it is either A) Athena B) or me. I choose A. But like many other times I was wrong. After getting lectured for an hour on how to pay attention and given a wagon load of homework I was dismissed. Finally I'm free for the rest of the day. Then my party is in 5 hours and Daddy even invited Camp Half-Blood. But Daddy told me not to tell anyone about me being the Prince. I guess I have to explain about that. When I was a baby and Daddy brought me to Olympus, to keep Daddy Z _

_( Zeus) and Daddy H ( Hades) from killing me The Olympians made me the Prince of Olympus. I even have my own throne and crown. Whoop- te- doo._

_Mommy (Hera) Daddy's Z and H made me their adopted child. I get along with all the gods even Are ( Ares). I'm also the only one that gets away with having all the gods nicknames. It was pretty to see that demigods face when I came in the throne room and sat in Are lap. Anyways all the gods ( major and minor) teach me something. My favorite is Hypnos. He just sleeps so me and Hermes put shaving ream in his hand and you know what happens._

_Anyways, since I was finally free I decided to go to my room. I have the coolest room ever. I just imagine what I want it to look like and volia! Right now it looks exactly like the beach, sand on the floor and the most awesomest roof ever. It is completely made of water and there is all kinds of fish in there, ranging from sharks to dolphins to goldfish. My walls are also like my roof except in like a swimming pool with the ocean floor, if that makes sense. Last but not least my bed and bathroom. My bathroom just gives me what I need meaning if I need toothpaste I just think about it and I got toothpaste. My bed is literally as big as a room, so my bed room is huge. I left my homework but my door and ran and jumped onto my bed. All of a sudden I heard all loud crack, one you could hear all over Olympus and lots and gears turning. The my roof fell on top of me with a blue whale right above me._


	3. Authors note

**OK I have had something come up and wont be able to post for a while. But to answer so of your questions, Percy is five years old, Bianca and Nico will come in to the story later. I need help deciding whether to pair with someone or not and if so with who, but no Annabeth paring. The second chapter's grammar was bad because I tried to write it from a five year olds piont of view. That's all **

**TA TA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so, everyone knows Percy is five years old.**

Chapter 3: Olympians Reaction.

It was a normal day for the Olympians. They were currently in a meeting, and fighting with one another.

"You stole my wife from me!" Hephaestus yelled at Ares.

"So what your point?" Ares yelled back.

"Hephaestus, you have to admit Ares is better looking than you." Aphrodite yelled trying to stop the fight. Apollo and Hermes were fighting over something stupid. Their looks.

"We all know I'm hotter than you just admit it. I am the unofficial god of hotness, too." Apollo said.

"The only thing that your god over is the God of big egos." Hermes countered with. Apollo was so shocked he fell out of his chair. Hat left Hermes in a laughing fit, while Apollo looked mortified.

Zeus was listening to Hera complain about him being a bad husband.

"I should just go ahead and kill all those sluts right now-"

"If I give you one of my kids will that shut you up?" Zeus asked.

"Yes."

Poseidon and Athena were fighting about whose children were the best.

"My son is better all your sons and daughters put together!" Poseidon yelled Athena.

"Just because your son is Prince of Olympus doesn't mean he is better than my kids, Poseidon!" Athena shouted back.

"That's Uncle Poseidon to you." Athena let out a growl of frustration.

"QUIET!" Zeus shouted. All the gods quit arguing and turned toward Zeus.

"Athena where is Percy?" Athena looked around surprised Percy was not here yet. None of the other gods noticed that Hermes and Apollo shared a look with each other.

"He should have been-" Athena was cut off by a loud crack that sounded through Olympus. Then another one followed soon after. Then a loud, long drawn out scream came from the direction a Percy's temple (though he called it his room). All the gods immediately started to run to Percy's room, when a huge, Olympus shaking crack came followed by 1,0000,0000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,,000 gallons of water came through soaking everyone and everything. Hermes and Apollo instantly paled. Athena noticed at narrowed her eyes, which caught Zeus attention, which caught everybody else's attention. Hermes and Apollo started to tremble.

"WHAT IN HADES NAMES DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" Poseidon shouted. Zeus' lighting bolt appeared in his hand.

" W…Well me and …Apollo here decided…to, umm prank Percy.." Hermes said weakly.

" What exactly was this prank?" Hera said in a dangerous voice.

'Uh-oh Mamma Bear is coming out' Ares thought, wondering what his Mother would do to Hermes and Apollo once she found out what they did.

"Well ummm we took and **(made it where all the water from his roof fell on him.)**

"!" All the gods yelled staring at Hermes and Apollo. Hera ran into Percy's "room" and frantically looked for him, with all the other gods following her. She ran into his bedroom and just saw a blue whale failing to notice the hand sticking out from underneath it.

Poseidon and Hades searched the game room. Looking under all the now destroyed games, they didn't find one sign of Percy.

Everybody else was searching every single one of the many rooms. After a while even all the minor gods joined. It wasn't until Poseidon passed Percy's bedroom did they even get close to finding him.

Poseidon's (POV)

I was searching wildly for my son, forgetting my anger at Apollo and Hermes for the moment. All the gods were searching the 102 room temple. That may seem big but that was small compared to the gods temple on Olympus. I could sense he was still in his temple, I even tried asking his fish if they knew where he was, but they all kept saying the same thing.

'He stuck, but breathing.' Finally after an hour if searching after passing his bedroom I got some sort of….feeling I guess. I decided to investigate some more and see what I could find. I opened the door and first thing I saw was a big blue whale, "Moby", who was telling all the fish to come find me. He saw me and siad,

'my lord, the boy is under me. I have tried moving but cant.' he was nearly hysterical. I immediately made my voice where I could be heard all over Olympus saying

"ALL THE GODS GET YOUR GODLY BUTTS IN HERE!"


End file.
